1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to camera modules, and particularly to camera modules used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones use cameras typically mounted to printed circuit boards by surface mounted technology. However, the cameras may separate from the printed circuit board when an exterior force is applied to the mobile phones.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art